Don't Ask
by Kerii-tan
Summary: Oneshot, Deidara POV. People ask me a lot of weird questions, un, but they all have the same answer in the end.


Okay, I've never done a oneshot before, but I really wanted to do this. From Deidara's point of view. Because there aren't enough good Dei-centric pieces out there, and he's my favorite. I'm working on Bloody Sand And Crimson Clouds, and as soon as I get the next chapter of that up, I'll get back to Entwined.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Deidei-chan, Sasori-danna, any other member of the Akatsuki, or anything in Naruto. Don't rub it in...

- - - -

People tend to ask me a lot of odd questions, un. I remember thinking about that this morning as I was getting ready to leave, brushing out my hair before tying it up. That's one of the kinds of things people ask a lot, un. Why do I look so much like a girl?

Mweh. It's not my fault I look so feminine, un. I don't look like a girl, I look like me. Deidara, the missing-nin of Iwagakure. It just so happens that Deidara and girls in general have similar characteristics, un. Long hair doesn't mean I'm a woman. Itachi-san has long hair, and it just seems to make him a sex god, un. I like my hair just the way it is, it makes me, me. Maybe it's the eyeliner.

But wait, Itachi-san wears mascara, un, and that's like, twice as girly. Damn. Why me? This is just one of those unfair questions I don't have an answer to.

While I was slipping on my shoes, Sasori-danna came in, telling me to hurry up, un. There's another question I get asked a lot, even Sasori asks me. Why do I call him Sasori-danna, why do I call him my master?

Isn't that one obvious, un? I always thought it was. We're both artists, and I respect his style, even if he doesn't mine. And in our little partnership, he's the obvious leader. He tells me what to do, and do it, un. I might argue or irritate him a little, but I always listen to Sasori-danna. Why? I don't really know myself, un. If it was Hidan or someone telling me what to do, I'd tell them to fuck off. It's just because Sasori is my danna. I listen to him because he's my master, un, and he's my danna because I listen to only him. It isn't that obvious? Ah well. Un.

Speaking of Hidan-san, he asked me the other day why I always used the word "un". Another question I don't really have an answer to. I've always talked like this, un. I don't remember when it started. "How can you have such a destructive form of art, as you call it, but still speak with such a positive ending for your sentences?" He asked me that too, un. I don't know. They're two separate things. I say "un" because, again, that's what makes me myself. Deidara, Sasori-danna's partner. My art is a different matter, un.

My art, it lies in the form of explosions. Fleeting moments of beauty are true works of art, in my opinion, un. Sasori-danna doesn't believe that, he asks me how I can believe that. He only sees art in his way, un, immortal pieces that will last forever. I understand that a bit, I guess, but it doesn't make as much sense as my own art. Explosions that create gorgeous fireworks-like displays, that you have to see to get, and once it's gone, it's gone for good, un. The beauty of destroying something that tooks years to make, just tearing it down in one burst of glory, never to be seen again in the exact same way, un. That's my art. "Why do you blow stuff up?" That's why. I make things go boom because it's my form of expression, un. My life.

"How can you have mouths in your hands?" Kisame-san asked me that once, when Sasori-danna and I were meeting with him and Itachi-san, un. That was my favorite question ever. Looking back, I guess I never really answered it, un. In reply, I asked him how he could be part-fish, and did his mom get raped by a shark or something, un.

Five seconds later, I was running for my life with fish-boy in hot pursuit, waving Samehada with killing intent, un. I cackled insanely, yelping every once in a while when his sword came too close for comfort. Itachi-san and Sasori-danna watched with amusment, un.

All the questions I get asked can really be boiled down to have the same answer in the end, un.

Because I'm me. Deidara of Iwa, the youngest and most reckless member of Akatsuki. Sasori-danna's follower to the end. The cheerful artist. Tormentor of Kisame-san.

Un.


End file.
